


start of time

by writerlily



Series: map that leads to you [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry never liked soulmate timers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start of time

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot of my favorite pairing. The title is based off of Gabrielle Aplin's song 'Start of Time' which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGsEIiZIb3o). Hope you guys like it!

Barry and Iris aren’t soulmates.

At least that’s what their soulmate timers on their right wrists tell him. Barry is set to meet his years from now, while Iris meets hers sometime before him.

This is troubling to Barry because he knows that Iris is the one and the one he’s supposed to end up with. It becomes this bitter hatred towards soulmate timers; who are these little stop watches to say that Iris isn’t already Barry’s soulmate? He and Iris laugh at the same things, they like the same things, they’ve grown up together. There’s no one else he could ever possibly imagine taking the space that Iris already holds so dearly in his heart.

Iris however is excited about the prospect of knowing when she’ll meet her soulmate. She shares her fantasies with Barry, of meeting a well dressed man who loves her and admires her. She pictures them meeting and making that cliche eye contact across the room, the sound of their timers going off drowning everything else in the room. Barry tries to keep the boredom and hurt off his face, but it’s hard on him having to hear about how excited she is to meet her soulmate when Barry is sitting next to her thinking he already had.

In high school he was always watching his soulmate timer; impatiently watching each second go by as if it would somehow will the day faster. Not for good reason, however. He mostly wanted it to just be over with, for him to meet whoever he was destined to be with (supposedly, he rolled his eyes) and get it over with. As a teen, he made things very dramatic and angsty especially since he was so in love with Iris. Everything was practically poetic, in some weird pretentious way that makes him laugh now. Joe would always tell Barry to lighten up about the whole soulmate thing and to just roll with whatever life throws at him. Barry remembers only ever giving him something of a half smile when Joe said this, because really, how is he supposed to deal with what he feels for Iris when there are literal things such as soulmates in his way? How could he ever compare to a freaking soulmate?

But he’s not going to lie that he’s often tried to envision what his soulmate looks like and what kind of person she is. Brown hair? Tall or short? Above any of that stuff, he hopes that she’s at least a kind person. He's read stories on how people end up with terrible people as their soulmates and that terrifies him.

The years pass by and Barry loses interest in watching the slow ticking of green numbers on his wrist all the time. He only looks at it occasionally; when it's late at night and he can't sleep. When he's bored on the subway to work. He’s come to terms with the fact that he’ll soon meet his soulmate and Iris will meet hers too and start a life with someone else. It’s inevitable, really. But Barry decides to just push through with his life. He goes to college, graduates majoring in two fields of science. Now he’s got a fantastic job working as a forensic assistant for the Central City police department, which he absolutely loves.

He gets to work alongside Joe, which can get irksome sometimes since he likes playing the ‘dad’ card on him, even at work. But he likes the time he gets to spend with Joe sometimes. Iris is still around too, as if Barry could ever get rid of her or want her to leave. They’re still best friends and with every fleeting moment that he feels something for her, he looks down at his soulmate timer to remind him that she’s not the one. The one is out there somewhere probably eagerly waiting for him too. The thought used to piss Barry off, with his rebellious attitude towards soulmate timers, but now it brings a small smile to his face. There’s someone out there who’s going to be his completely someday.

It’s a nice feeling.

So his life goes on, but he doesn't miss the fact that the numbers on his timer have dwindled down significantly. In fact, when he does the math, the moment he meets his soulmate coincides with the day that he has his interview for a position at STAR labs. As if he wasn't nervous enough already about the prospect of having an interview for the company he's only ever dreamed of working for since he was a child. 

Still, though, he prepares himself professionally. Puts together a resume that makes him look over qualified (which he is, Joe says with a proud smile) and even goes so far as to buy a new suit. Three piece. Something Bradley Cooper would wear (Iris's words, not his) and wears the shiniest dress shoes he has. 

"Don't worry," Iris smiles at him in the mirror over his shoulder as he puts his suit on. Her arms are crossed and she's giving him that smile that says he's being silly. "You're going to land that job and you're going to meet your soulmate. I bet you she's amazing."

Barry puts his tie on. "What was it like meeting Eddie?"

Iris looks down at the ring on her finger before looking back up at him again. "It was just... I didn't know what love was until I met him," she smiles softly.

In the warm glow of the sun filtering in through the window, Barry is reminded of how amazing his best friend really is. Since meeting Eddie, she's become this happier version of herself. That's all that Barry could have ever hoped and wanted for her. 

"Do you think it'll be like that for me?" He asks gently, almost self consciously, as he turns around to fully face Iris.

Iris gives him a light shrug. "Maybe," she stands up and goes over to him. She brings her hands up to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles in his suit. "Meeting my soulmate was the most incredible and beautiful feeling. I hope it's the same for you."

Barry smiles and places a quick kiss against Iris's forehead. "I hope so too."

By the time he gets to STAR labs, he's a little later than he would've wanted to be, and he's a jumble of nerves. On top of being a nervous wreck for his interview, the numbers on his wrist are down in the minutes now. Just as he enters the room the man in the main lobby directed him to, his name is called.

"Barry Allen," a woman calls out. She's sharply dressed and Barry surveys the room of other interviewees noting that they're all dressed quite nicely as well. Barry sends a silent thanks to Iris for helping him pick out his suit as he makes his way towards the front of the room.

"Hi," he says sounding out of breath. He clears his throat as the woman eyes him and motions for him to follow her into the next room. 

She waves to a chair in front of a wide desk. "Dr. Wells will be in shortly."

Barry gives her a small smile and nods his head in thanks as he takes a seat. He places his folder with his resume and on his bouncing knee. He didn't know that he was actually meeting face to face with Harrison Wells. The man was practically Barry's science idol. He really hopes he doesn't make a fool out of himself, but he doesn't have time to dwell on it because Dr. Wells walks in at that moment.

"Barry Allen," he says as Barry quickly stands up. Wells reaches a hand out for Barry to shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," Barry sits back in his chair when Dr. Wells takes his seat. "Really, you don't know how much of an honor it is to meet you."

"Oh thank you," Wells responds kindly and folds his hands atop his desk. "I've looked over some of the work you've previously done and I have to say I'm impressed. From what I can tell, you're more qualified than-"

But Wells doesn't get to finish his statement because at that exact time, the doors burst open and the sounds of two soulmate timers begin to ring. He should've noticed that his timer was almost up. Time seems to go in slow motion as Barry turns around to see a woman, looking equally surprised and flushed.

And then he feels it.

This almost indescribable, overwhelming feeling bursts through his body, making him feel so warm, and so whole. Barry thought he knew love and what it felt like to be complete when he was in love with Iris, but it's nothing compared to the blossoming feelings in his chest. It was nothing compared to the storm of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, or his sweaty palms, and the way his throat dries. 

The woman is absolutely beautiful; more than his imaginations could have conjured. Her eyes are this warm brown color, almost like honey, and her cheeks are flushed this light shade of pink. She's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

Neither of them have said a word yet, but judging by the look on her face and in her eyes, she must be feeling the same thing that Barry is. He really hopes she is. 

Dr. Wells clears his throat from behind them. Barry forgot he was even there, but he doesn't turn around.

"I can see we're going to have to reschedule this interview," Wells says and Barry can hear the smile in his voice.

"I think that would be best," the woman says and lets out a breathy laugh. It's probably the prettiest sound Barry has ever heard. 

"I'm Barry," he says as he moves forward. She moves too; almost like they're magnets being drawn to each other. Wells is forgotten once again in the background. All of their focus is on each other.

Her smile is wide, so bright, and full of warmth and Barry knows in that moment that he doesn't want to spend another day in his life without seeing that smile of hers. "I'm Caitlin."

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided to turn this into a series because I just love this soulmate alternate universe and I already have a few things written! can't wait to share them with you all :)


End file.
